Pick a love
by sasuxxnaruxxluverxx
Summary: New and improved story of Pick a Love Sasuke enters into a new school and meets Naruto, who is dating the bimbo Sakura. What is to become of Sasuke's new found love for Naruto? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, sorry for all the emails saying there is a new chapter/story by me, because there is not. *please enter your tears here*, the good news is, is that I have finally corrected my grammar, hopefully. So see if the story makes more sense now, thanks for all the support guys, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the show or manga Naruto, if I did there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi.**

**Warnings: Language is very strong, and in later chapters is where the good stuff happens ^.^ enjoy!**

**~Pick a love~**

A man who never got what he wanted, he either never had the money or respect for it. Who you ask is this boy who always had it rough?

Well his name is Naruto Uzumaki, a leaf village ninja and a very good one at that. But even though he couldn't get all the jutsus the first time he never gave up. When he was a little boy he loved to play jokes on people and mess around, that was just his nature. Naruto's mom and dad died when he was just a baby, so it really was a traumatic thing and you would think that at least some people would go and take him in to be nice and give him a home. But every one hated him; Naruto was hated by all the people of his village, but as time went on some people really started to look out for him. And soon everyone knew of Naruto he began not to feel so alone anymore.

It was now Naruto's 3rd year of ninja high school and it was the first day of his junior year. Needless to say this boy was hyper; his outfit was an orange and black shirt and black skinny jeans. His bright blonde hair was spiked back, like it normally was. As far as he was concerned, it was just another day at the hellhole they called school.

As he was driving up to the school he took the time to notice that there was a new car in the parking lot, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Whoever had the car must be from the good side of town, due to the fact that the car was a fucking Porsche!

"Come on! Who would even try to bring that beautiful car to a place like this! Its school, for fucks sake!" screamed Naruto in a fit.

Looking around, he noticed everyone was standing around the car wondering if it was some kind of movie star, or something along those lines. As Naruto stepped out of the car, he began trying to find his friends. As the blonde started looking around for his good friends, he quickly sneaked a peek at the driver of said car.

"_Whoever it is has to be new. No one around here could afford a beauty like that."_

The car door finally opened, showing the one who held everyone's attention, only one word popped into Naruto's mind at that moment,

"_Beautiful…"_

This guy was so good looking it almost scared Naruto. He had jet-black hair that spiked straight up in the back and smoothed down in the front, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his toned arms, and black tight pants that hugged all the right places. Coming to his senses, Naruto finally had to look away before the guy noticed that he was being eye fucked. A slight pink blush covered Naruto's cheeks, realizing the error that was being made. Not looking back up at the man again, Naruto began to walk away. Unknowing of the eyes that followed him.

All Naruto could think was, "_What the hell is the matter with me, people don't just stop in the middle of a parking lot a stare at another person, especially if that other person is a boy__...God why am I thinking about this so much! It had to just been the car, yeah that's it! The guy's car was just so amazing I had to keep looking, I mean that's as close as I'm ever going to get to one of those baby's again… right?"_ Naruto thought to himself, a small frown began to fall on his face.

While still in thought, he didn't notice the clunking of the high heels that were descending on him. Naruto was pulled out of his rambling thoughts when, suddenly, he was jumped by his girlfriend of two years, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto stumbled a bit, then turned his head slightly looking to Sakura with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, you look good today," Sakura said with a happy smile.

"Oh hey Sakura," Naruto said, giving her a kiss. He then turned looking at the stranger again. Wondering why the new guy pledged his thoughts so much.

"His name is Sasuke."

"Hmm," Naruto mumbled distractedly, looking back at the pink haired girl. "That's cool, so he is new right?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, and he is totally hot!" Sakura squealed with a big smile on her face.

Hearing her complement Sasuke in such a way surprisingly didn't make Naruto jealous in the least. Naruto swung his arm around her shoulders, tipping his head next to hers, "Psh! He's not as hot as me though!"

"Oh Naruto, sometimes I worry about you and that big mouth of yours." Sakura said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be just fine with you by my side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now hurry up and get to class." Sakura said, removing his arm from around her.

"Alright, have a good day."

Naruto then looked away and went to his first hour class, becoming consumed with thoughts of the raven-haired boy on his mind again.

**~Sasuke side of the day~**

Sasuke woke up to a very crazy, very hyper older brother who was running all over the house, getting ready for his first day for his new job.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled from his bed.

With a loud bang that Sasuke couldn't deal with in the morning, Itachi jumped into the room that was most dark and depressing.

"Yes my little brother? You know, if you keep lazing here all day you are going to be late for your first day of school."

A glaring Sasuke turned to Itachi and said, "Can you please not be so loud in the morning? I am getting up now so don't bug me about being late for these trivial things."

Now frowning, Itachi turned out of his brother's room.

"Itachi..."

Itachi turned his head while his body was still facing out of the room. "...I am sorry, good morning brother."

Suddenly Itachi turned all around and ran to give his baby brother a big hug. "Morning Sasuke!" And with that Itachi ran out of the room.

With a groan Sasuke got up and out of bed, "_How is he able to have so much energy in the morning?" _Sasuke never knew, as he was getting dressed for school, he could only think about the new public school that he was being forced to go to.

Sasuke had just moved to this new house a week ago, due to Itachi's company moving, they had to move closer to the company, which required him having to change schools. Needless to say, just like every kid that has to move to a different place, he was just a bit annoyed by it.

"_Great a whole new school, now I will have even more screaming girls coming after me, great."_

Sasuke never liked going to new schools, it's always the same thing, same books, same boring teachers, and same crazy fan girls throwing themselves at him. Sasuke winced at the fan girls thought, he just couldn't stand those crazy whores that always came after him.

Finally deciding to get on with his day, Sasuke got up and proceeded on with his already dreadful day.

Sasuke went down stairs to notice that Itachi was still in the house, not having yet left for work.

"Itachi what are you doing here? You are going to be late for work, you know those fools at the company can't do anything without you, I can make my own breakfast."

"Oh I know, it is just that I wanted to make sure you have a good breakfast," said Itachi handing him a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. The site of the food was almost too good, but looking to his older brother, Sasuke noticed Itachi had not eaten yet.

"No its ok Itachi you can eat it, I have to go anyway." When Sasuke looked into the eyes of his older brother all he saw was swelling love, ready to burst all over him. "Ita-"

"OH MY SWEET LITTLE BROTHER YOU WOULD LET ME HAVE THIS REALLY? I am feeling a little hungry, BUT NO, NO THIS IS FOR YOU MY SWEET BROTHER!" Itachi said eccentrically while hugging Sasuke a little too tightly.

"Itachi...stop...I...can't...breathe…"

"Oh," Itachi looked down at his suffocating younger brother, "Sorry." Itachi dropped Sasuke to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke stood up. "_My god, one day his bipolar-ness is going to kill me."_

"Whatever, I have to go, so don't worry about me and just eat. You need it more than me anyways. Will you be home after school?" Sasuke asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nope, I don't believe so, why, do you need me here?" Itachi asked.

"No, No I am fine, I was just asking."

"Oh, ok see you when I see you!" Itachi yelled after Sasuke, who was headed for the door.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sasuke. He then began to get in his car, which he got for his last birthday. And what car you ask? Well it was none other than a 911 Carrera 4s Porsche. Sasuke never thought much on all the things he had, he also didn't care for the fact that he was rich, he only thought of it as the family business money.

As he got up to the school he noticed that all the cars in the school parking lot where crappy, except for a few that that where surprisingly nice cars.

"_Great sticking out already, I knew I should have just brought the bike." _Sasuke knew this would end badly already. Sasuke really didn't like to be noticed. Because it was only Itachi and himself at the house, Itachi made it so he was always top priority sense their parents died. Not only did Itachi give him the attention he didn't want, the dumb bimbos did their deed as well. On occasion Sasuke would like to get away from all the ridiculousness and ride his motorcycle that he got on his sixteenth birthday. Itachi had a fit that day.

With that thought he slid out of the car, with a bored expression on his face, where a lot of fan girls where looking at him like he was some type of model. Completely ignoring them, he looked around for the closet entry to the building, stopping to notice a boy who was across the lot. The boy was a bit shorter than himself, with blond spiky hair that just shot off in every direction, and had an orange and black outfit that fitted him perfectly.

"_That hair looks like the sun it's so light, not a lot of people in this part of town have that kind of hair color, maybe he's foreign?" _

A smirk came across Sasuke face, _"I've never had a foreign guy before."_

Sasuke had always had boyfriends, he tried girls once and found nothing of interest in them so when he asked his brother what was wrong with him, Itachi simply said, "_Its fine if you don't like girls, I don't like them either. I like guys and nothing is wrong with that." _

From then on out Sasuke only dated guys, so he had no problem saying that he was gay. It was just no one ever asked him if he was or not, that is why all the fan girls thought they had a chance with him.

When he saw that the boy was looking at him, Sasuke didn't know anything about this boy so, for now anyway he just did what he normally did and glared at the boy until he turned away.

As Sasuke was about to turn away, he saw next to the blonde boy, was a pink thing that happened to be holding onto his arm.

Sasuke then became intrigued with this boy, he had had boyfriends who were straight...at first anyway.

"_This could be interesting," _thought Sasuke.

When he got into the building he saw two of his closest friends, Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan and Gaara of the sand. That was the only good thing he found about coming to this new place, was the fact that he actually had some friends here. They all became friends from a young age due to their family's all being in the same business. So from the first time they all met each other, they promised to keep in touch. When Gaara and Neji found out Sasuke was moving closer to them, they made sure they all went to the same school.

"Sasuke," Neji greeted him with a dull look, "Neji, Gaara," with a tilt of his head Gaara said, "Hello."

"So where is this first class?" asked Sasuke with a bored voice.

"You come with me to room 101," said Neji with a bored expression.

They started into the classroom and what rained on them were 25 staring eyes. But one pair of eyes had Sasuke's bored look soften, it was the blonde boy from the parking lot this morning.

"Perfect" Sasuke whispered to himself.

**Alright hopefully this new and improved chapter is better than the first. I have changed it a bit and I will be changing the other chapters as well. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my first chapter i hope you like this one just as well. **

**Warning: Hot and intense stuff but no yaoi yet but soon...**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto if i did there would be a lot more yaoi!**

**~Pick a love~**

"_Well, well, well"_ thought Sasuke with a glint in his eye. "_This could get very interesting_," Sasuke thought as they both looked to each other with surprise.

Of course everyone was looking at the beautiful man, but between Sasuke and Naruto, there was something that was a sort of spark that went between them.

Sasuke then came out of his trance to realize everyone was watching him. He then noticed that the blonde had not stopped looking at him, so to be the good hearted Uchiha that he was, he flashed his great and powerful glare at the blue eyed boy.

The boy then gave Sasuke a strange look and yelled across the room "What are you looking at teme!"

This astounded Sasuke, for no one had ever talked back to him after his glare. Sasuke then strode up to meet the loud mouth blonde.

"You would have looked smarter if you would have just kept your mouth shut, dope." said Sasuke with a glare.

"What was that?" Naruto growled with an evil look in his eye.

Neither noticed how close they were to each other until Kakashi popped in front of them.

"Now, now, Naruto, show the new student some respect if you please."

Kakashi then turned to the class "Hello class, welcome to another year of hell, my name is Kakashi, and I will be teaching you throughout the year in this hell whole, we call a school."

He then turned back to the two boys "And if there is any more of my time wasted in this school with your disruptions there will be hell to pay." said Kakashi with a scary look on his face.

Both boys looked away from each other in defeat.

"Great, now you are Sasuke Uchiha right? So glad to have a new kid in the class." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke gave him a glare for calling him a kid, he didn't like being thought of as a child that got in someone's way.

With that, the young man just brushed the "kid" comment off, and tilted his head as a 'yes'.

"Good, so, because I see Naruto and you are getting along so great, you get to sit next to him."

"_So the dopes name is Naruto, it is really kind of cute."_ Thought Sasuke.

"But Kakashi, I don't want this teme sitting next to me!" wined Naruto.

"Shut up, and sit down dope." Sasuke sighed, already bored with the conversation. Sasuke then pushed the blonde into the seat where he was originally siting.

When Sasuke touched Naruto something happened, the warm touch of Sasuke hand had Naruto's pulse rise, just for that moment.

"_What...what happened when he touched me… I…" _Naruto thought, unable to truly comprehend what happened. "_What is the matter with me?"_

As Sasuke sat next to Naruto, Sasuke turned, seeing the blonde boy looking at him with a questioning look.

"What are you looking at dope?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone.

"Nothing teme! I am just pissed that I have to sit next to you!" yelled Naruto.

"Can you not yell so much, I do need my ears you know." Sasuke said turning away from the blonde.

"Shut it, both of you!" called Kakashi.

After that the boys then sat quietly listening to Kakashi continue on with the lecture. After about ten minutes of Kakashi rambling about something, the boys began to sneak glances at each other, which then turned into them looking to one another, trying to figure the each other out.

As the bell rang, they have had a chance to calm down from their previous encounter, to finally talk to each other calmly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a small smile on his face, trying to be friendly, "So Sasuke was it? What is your next class?" asked Naruto in a kind voice.

"Taijutsu," said Neji, coming up from behind Naruto.

"Which brings me to tell you Sasuke," Sasuke then turned to look at his friend. "I have a different class then you, so you will have to go on your own."

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed.

"Umm," Naruto started nervously. Neji and Sasuke then turned to Naruto, who slowly began again, "I have the same class next, so if it is alright with you, Sasuke, I could walk with you." Said Naruto with a silly grin on his face. "You know, we did have a bad start, but you know what they say, second times the charm, or something along those lines." Naruto finished with a nervous laugh.

"_What does this boy have? A cute gene or something? Kami! Please, please, Neji say never mind! I don't know if I can keep hold of myself around him."_

Neji then saw a little shock of worry in Sasuke's eyes; "_Oh this could be fun."_ thought Neji devilishly. Totally ignoring Sasuke's look, he turned back to Naruto.

"Would you really Naruto? Thank you. Sasuke, I'll see you later."

Sasuke then turned to Neji with a glare, watching him begin to leave, but not before turning back around.

"Oh, I almost forgot here is your list of the rest of the classes you have, don't be late." said Neji with a smile. He then waved good-bye, and turned to the door, as he raced out of the class room. "_Wow, thanks Neji, just leaves me here all by myself, jerk."_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto then looked back at the black haired boy, motioning Sasuke to follow him, and without a word, they began the walk to their next class room.

After about a minute of the silly silence, Sasuke was fed up, he knew the blonde wanted to talk; so, as they were walking Sasuke asked, "So, that pink haired girl you were walking with in the school," Sasuke began in a bored voice, "Was she your girlfriend?"

As Sasuke asked about Sakura, Naruto began thinking Sasuke was only asking about Sakura because he liked her and wanted to take her for himself.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we've been dating for almost a year now." said Naruto in a madder-a-fact tone, but couldn't understand why there was no true feeling behind his words.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you, because let me tell you, she is ugly as hell."

Naruto was then going to turn and try to defend his girlfriend's looks, only to see that Sasuke had stopped farther back.

Naruto turned all the way toward Sasuke to see what the madder was, and why he had stopped so suddenly. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had stopped right by an open window.

That is when Naruto truly saw how good looking the teme was. Looking at Sasuke from his profile, Naruto noticed how clean, and clear his completion was. How Sasuke's eyes were truly a deep black that someone who looked long enough, could become completely lost in them. Naruto's eyes then moved to admire Sasuke's lips, which looked soft to the touch. Naruto then fully looked at Sasuke, noticing how his pale skin almost shined in the sun light.

Naruto had begun to blush at his thoughts, not understanding where these feelings and thoughts were coming from.

After finally looking away, Naruto noticed the clock on the hallway wall, which read them to be late to their next class. Turning to look back at Sasuke, he started to tell him the problem, "Shit! The bell must have rung, now we are going to be-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with an almost sadden look, stopping Naruto's words in their tracks.

They both stood there for a long moment just staring at each other, Sasuke then started walking up to Naruto.

Once reaching the blonde, Sasuke slowly began moving his hands toward Naruto. Naruto could only stand there waiting for Sasuke to make contact with him. Sasuke moved in closer to Naruto, to where their bodies were touching, slowly sliding Naruto's arms above his head. Sasuke then had Naruto pinned by his wrists to the wall. Looking into the deep blue eyes that had begun to captivate his mind.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned nervously.

"Naruto" Sasuke said with a bit of uncertainty laced in his voice.

"_Wha-what am I doing, what if someone is watching us! Damn it, I don't care this boy, he is just like the other guys I've made submit to me, only this one is much more beautiful than the others, I mean Kami! The things I could do to this boy! Wait, why is he not fighting back? Damn it he looks really scared, shit! I have to let go… Well for now anyway..."_

As if being called out of his thoughts, Sasuke let Naruto's wrists go, looking away, ashamed of himself for acting in such a way.

As Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, he began to see dread seeping into them, for the actions he had just displayed.

"Sorry about that, just forget it ever happened." Sasuke spoke, turning to looking away from Naruto.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began. Wanting to understand what just happened between them. Sasuke though, would have none of that. Trying to forget the moment they had just had, Sasuke started a new conversation, hoping to move away from the awkwardness.

"So, our next class, where is it?" questioned Sasuke in a calm voice.

Naruto was then dragged out of his thoughts by the other mans question, "Oh… umm... Here I guess... umm Sasuke what-"

"Let's go then" said Sasuke reverting to his cold voice.

"Right…" Naruto finished.

Finally, after a bit more awkwardness, they both went inside. After being as late as they were for class, the only two seats left where right next to each other. The teacher telling them that is where they would remain for the rest of the year, as they walked over to the seats, and sat down, now avoiding each other's eyes.

As class began, both boys made it a mission to not look at each other, which truly became hard to do.

Sasuke tried grabbing a hold of himself, keeping his eyes on the teacher, trying to concentrate on the lecture, failing to do so when his thoughts of the blonde are all that occupied him. "_Kami, what was I thinking! I could have just- I feel so stupid." _Thought Sasuke.

"_What in the fuck just happened!" _Naruto began, "_I mean all I wanted was to look into his eyes forever, it was like I was trapped in an endless darkness. And I was fine with that! And when he had me there, pinned to that wall, I wanted him to never let go. I had gotten so scared that he would look at me like the others did, but he didn't... No, No, I can't really be thinking about this! I'm dating Sakura for fuck's sake! I don't like men, I like woman!" _thought Naruto.

Then somewhere in Naruto a small voice was heard,

"_Sasuke is yours."_

After hearing that, Naruto than began to truly question his sanity. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye looking at Sasuke, wondering what their fate was for one another.

Both boys than began to question the feelings they had for each other, both wondering if the other was thinking the same thing, and even if they were being honest to themselves.

The rest of the class hour went rather quick, due to the fact that they both had other things on their mind. As they stood up to leave both boys didn't look at each other, not even a single good bye, for they knew, this was only the beginning to their undecided relationship.

**End of chapter 2. So how was it? Tell me! What did you think of the hallway seen? Come on, come on tell me. Hopefully this redo was better than before. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry I'm going to put up all the chapters soon. ^.^ k, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Warning: There will be SasuxNaru loving, and Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi.**

**~Pick a love~**

Naruto was entering the lunch room, after his last class. As he walked in the lunch room, Naruto still couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, and what the raven haired boy meant to him. The blonde also couldn't understand what had his heart pounding so hard when Sasuke had him pinned to that wall.

"_What the hell! Why can't I just get over it? He probably thinks I am so weird, and why wouldn't he, everyone else in this school thinks so too." _Thought Naruto.

Lost in thought, Naruto hadn't noticed Sakura running up to greet him. Getting closer to Naruto, Sakura noticed the far off look in his eyes.

"Hey, why didn't you text me last hour?" questioned Sakura.

"Hello? Naruto? Hey! Are you there?" yelled Sakura impatiently.

"Hum? Oh sorry Sakura, what where you saying?" said Naruto, finally taking notice of the pink haired girl.

"I said why didn't you text me last hour?" Whined Sakura with a pout.

Naruto looked at Sakura, wondering why she seemed so annoying these past few months. A thought suddenly came to him. He remembered what Sasuke had said about her, now seeing Sakura acting this way was truly funny.

"_Wow, Sasuke was right, she is a troublesome girl... Or was that shika that said that? Oh well, still, it's true none the less."_

"Sorry Sakura, I was a little... distracted" Naruto thought, thinking back to the incident in the hallway with Sasuke.

"_Damn it! Stop thinking about him! He's just a stupid teme!"_

"Right, whatever, anyways so-" Sakura began.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'm fine, let's just find the group and eat." Said Naruto, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

Looking around the lunch room, Naruto spotted his friends at their usual table. He began walking over to them, forgetting about Sakura.

"What's up guys?" said Naruto, coming up to the table and sitting down. Naruto threw out any thoughts of Sasuke, and any thoughts about how he began seeing changes in Sakura. Kiba was one of the first people that Naruto could truly call a friend; they had been friends since the very beginning. Being friends for that long entails one friend knowing when the other is troubled by something, that, and the fact that Kiba was training to be a sensory ninja.

"Hey Fox boy, how you doing?" said Kiba smiling, while wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"Stop calling me that Dog Breath!" said Naruto with strain in his voice.

When Naruto was little someone jumped him and cut three lines each on his face after they beat him. Naruto was never a person who felt he had to tell people about his sad life, so he hid the true story from his friends. He told his friends he got them from falling off his bike so many times, so no one knew of his pain, and as far as Naruto was concerned, that's all they would ever know.

"Are you going to eat today Naruto?" asked Hinata.

Hinata was another one of Naruto's friends, she was a kind girl, she never had any ill thoughts about Naruto, and Hinata was the only girl who never judged him in the beginning. Hinata was very shy though when she was younger, she never liked meeting new people, and she had a stutter that a person could barely understand. As Hinata got older, she started to like Naruto in a more than a friend type of why, but that was soon over with when she met Kiba. Now that Hinata has gotten older, she has more confidence in herself, she doesn't stutter any more. That could either be from her getting over her shyness or from Kiba, either way everyone is happier about it.

"No I'm not feeling so well, I'm just going to have some orange juice today." said Naruto looking over at Sakura.

As Naruto sat there he felt something bite him. "What the hell? Shino!" yelled Naruto, whipping his head over to Shino with a glare.

"You seem fine to me Naruto." said Shino.

"_Fuckin' Shino! He didn't have to do that! He's lucky that he's a really good fighter, or I would totally kill him! Shino is lucky to have those bugs with him that he likes so much! I would never go up to him in a fight, his bugs would eat me! Stupid bugs!" _thought Naruto.

As Naruto sat at his table, he thought back to the hall way incident with Sasuke, just thinking about Sasuke and what happened made his heart start to beat faster. Kiba, able to hear the change in Naruto's heartbeat getting faster, gave him a questioning look.

"_Fuck..."_ thought Naruto, fear shooting threw him.

"So Naruto, what's up with you and that new guy?" asked Kiba, acting like nothing was going on with the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto.

Playing it off like he didn't just lose his breath just by thinking about Sasuke and almost getting caught while doing it.

"Well everyone saw how you guys where fighting today, what do you think of the guy?" retorted Kiba nonchalantly.

"_Oh nothing much, just that I want to rip off his close and rape him but you know nothing to out of the ordinary. Or it could be the fact that I can't get him out of my head!" _Thought Naruto.

"I think he is a stupid teme that is too stuck up for his own good!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, before hitting him on the head.

"_Damn it that girl could hit!"_ thought Naruto while rubbing his head.

"Sakura, why did you hit me?" whined Naruto looking at Sakura with watery eyes.

"Because you are being mean to Sasuke" said Sakura defensibly.

"Oh yeah! Well if you care for his feelings that much then go and date him!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, you know I wouldn't do that, come on don't be angry." said Sakura sweetly, she then turned to Naruto and kissed him.

"_...I...I feel nothing...when I kiss her I feel nothing."_ Naruto thought sadly.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he saw behind her, none other than Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a good minute. That is when Naruto saw it, deep in Sasuke's eyes, he saw anger for a moment, but as he looked again the eyes were back to normal.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, seeing him starring off somewhere else, "Naruto? What are you-"

"Sasuke..." said Naruto in a daze.

Naruto then saw Sasuke raise his hand, and waved him over for to come to speak with him. Seeing this, Naruto jumped out of the seat, and walked over to the door, "Naruto where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right back." and with that Naruto left out the doors.

~SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW~

"So do I go this way?" Sasuke asked himself, "or this way?"

After walking around for almost half the class hour, just trying to find the class room he said, "Fuck this! I'll just go to the gym; it's my next class after this hour anyway."

As he saw the sign that read 'GYM', he noticed he was walking pass the lunch room.

"Oh yeah, Naruto has lunch this hour, I better explain what was up with this morning_._" Sasuke said running his fingers threw his hair.

Sasuke walked through the doors, looking around for bright blonde hair. Hoping he was actually in here, and not in another class. Sasuke finally spots the blonde. Naruto isn't that hard to miss.

"_There he is." _Thought Sasuke, he then saw that there was no food in front of the boy.

"_What? Why is he not eating? Oh hell no!" _Sasuke then got mad as he found out that his little Naruto, (That's right _**HIS **_Naruto) was not eating. Sasuke was just about to go in there, when he saw Sakura kiss him. Only, when Sasuke looked at Naruto, the blonde's eyes were not filled with happiness or any feeling when he kissed her.

Sasuke looked away. He couldn't stand someone else kissing the blonde. Sasuke's heart was in so much pain, jealousy began to consume him. Putting on an emotionless face, he kept his eye on the boy.

Sasuke then waved Naruto over to him, as he began walking out of the lunch room. Sasuke, leaning against one of the walls, looked up when the doors finally opened and out walked a very cute little Naruto.

"_My god, why does he have to look like a cute little lost puppy!"_

"Sasuke what are you doing here? Is this your lunch hour too?"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto than became inpatient, "Okay, well what are you-"

"Where is your lunch?" asked Sasuke before Naruto could finish speaking.

"Oh, umm, I didn't get any…" whispered Naruto, looking down at his shoes, "I am not feeling so well."

"Then you should go to the nurse." said Sasuke with a slight blush.

Naruto looked up from his shoes with a shocked expression. Smiling a little at Sasuke's caring words, wondering how worried he truly was.

"_Sasuke, you care for me that much? I told the others that I was not feeling good, and you're the only one that even mentioned going to the nurse."_

Naruto's cheeks got slightly red. Suddenly, Sasuke was so close to Naruto he could feel the heat coming from the raven haired boy.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke brushed his fingers through Naruto's bangs and felt his forehead.

"You're all red-"

"_Yeah! You being this close could have something to do with it! Dumb teme."_

"And you feel warm, here let me-"

"Naruto?" Sasuke then backed up a little, but not before seeing the sadness in Naruto's eyes from the loss of contact.

Sasuke saw Sakura coming out of the lunch room, walking over to them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Did Naruto say something stupid?"

"Sakura I didn't do anything." said Naruto, getting more and more frustrated the more he looked at her.

Sasuke began walking away, not wanting to see the pink haired bitch anymore.

"We were just talking Sakura!" said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"Wait! Sasu-"

"Go to the nurse dope." said Sasuke.

Not saying another word, Naruto started walking to the nurse's office.

"Didn't know you listened to people who you thought where so stuck up?"

"...Shut up Sakura..." said Naruto, leaving to the nurse's office.

Unbelieving what Naruto had just said to her, she found herself in the hallway alone and quite.

"_I need to get him away from here; there are too many people here to distract him. Maybe hanging out with him will work." _ Thought Sasuke, looking in through the nurse's window watching Naruto as he slept.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will always be here for you, even when no one else is." Said Sasuke closing his eyes.

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter will be coming out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter of Pick a love! I hope you all are still enjoying! About the last chapter, I am sorry if it didn't really mean anything to anyone, I honestly don't know where I was going with that last one. Lol. Hopefully this chapter is better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did there would be a lot more yaoi!**

**Warning: There will be a lot of parts that are cute, but no intense parts yet, don't worry, they're coming!**

**~Pick a love~**

"Well Naruto you seem fine to me, don't you have gym next hour? What did you just want to skip?" Asked Tsunade with a twinge of disapproval in her voice.

"Oh please Tsunade! No I did not want to skip, someone...just...they said that I should get checked out.." Said Naruto, thinking back to the dark haired raven.

"_God I sound so stupid."_ Thought Naruto, mentally smacking him self.

"Well it takes a lot for you to listen to someone, and I know it wasn't Sakura, she could have just checked you out right then and there. So who is this person that you are now listening too?" Asked Tsunade, walking over to her desk, and sitting down.

Tsunade was not stupid; she knew when Naruto was not him-self. She knew it had to be someone else that told him to come to the nurse, someone other than Sakura.

Sakura was training to become a Medical ninja; she had special healing ability's, which made her an asset on the battle field. As soon as Tsunade saw these skills, Sakura was put into training quickly.

For Naruto to actually listen to someone means he has a lot of respect for whoever this person was. Naruto was always a quick healer, and it would only be under a lot of stress if he had ever gotten sick. So he was never one to get up and go to receive treatment, no matter how big or small the problem.

A slight blush formed on the blonde's cheeks; thinking about Sasuke this much was really starting to get to him.

"What! w-What are you talking about? It's no one, just some stupid teme." Said Naruto, blushing a little harder, now thinking about him. Naruto looked away to hide the blush that was very visible on his face.

Tsunade then flashed a smile at the blond boy; it was very easy for Naruto to have talks like this with Tsunade because, well, she is his grandmother. "Sure it's no one. Well you can tell that no one person, that you are just fine and not to worry so much." Said Tsunade with a happy smile.

"Well still, thank you for checking him out for me." Said Sasuke with a smirk, closing the door behind him. Naruto stared in shock as Sasuke came in the door.

Tsunade turned to the dark haired boy in the door, "Oh so Sasuke Uchiha? You're the one who got him to come all the way down here? Well now, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, I am supposed to, but the teacher asked me to come down here. It seems that Naruto and I have the same gym hour together." said Sasuke in a bored voice, looking out the window.

Sasuke turned his head to the blonde in question, giving him what may look like a glare to others, but Naruto could see that Sasuke was just happy that he was alright. Forgetting that Tsunade was in the room, Naruto quickly jumped up and grabbed his jacket. He then ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, trying to get him out of the room.

"Well I am fine, so let's get going Sasuke before we get in trouble." said Naruto with a slight blush on his face.

"Very well, have a good day lady Tsunade" said Sasuke in a respectful voice.

"Bye grandma!" yelled Naruto with a smile and a glint in his eye before running out of the room.

"I told you to stop calling me that you brat!" Tsunade yelled, clenching her fist so she wouldn't kill the blonde boy.

Tsunade may sound like she hates Naruto, but she really cares for him a lot. Tsunade has been looking after Naruto since his parents died. Tsunade will never forget the sad and unwanted look in her grandson's eyes the day she came to pick him up. She swore to herself, that no matter what, she would do anything to make sure she never saw that look in Naruto's eyes ever again. No matter the cost.

Tsunade opened one of the cabinets in her desk and pulled out a picture of Naruto when he was just born. In the picture were Naruto's mother and father smiling down at their baby boy. Tsunade let a small smile leak across her face, not caring that she let a single tear drop down her face from seeing her son with a proud and loving look in his eyes.

"_Don't worry kids; I've got my eye on Naruto."_ Tsunade thought before putting the picture back in her desk.

In the hall way, Naruto noticed no one was there.

"Hey Teme, where is every one?" Naruto asked. Not getting a fast enough response from the other boy, he turned to look at Sasuke.

"In class, dope." said Sasuke in a know it all voice, the smirk still present on his face.

"_Even though he sounds like a jerk, and is way too cocky for his own good, I still think he's handsome."_ Naruto thought, with a roll of his eyes. Naruto turned, looking away from Sasuke, continuing his walk to the gym.

"Sasuke... can I ask you something?"

"Is it going to annoy me?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. Naruto turned to look in to Sasuke eyes, pleading with Sasuke to work with him. Seeing this look, Sasuke sighed once more before looking at Naruto seriously.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Naruto had no idea what to ask or say, he just didn't want to have this awkward silence going on between them.

"_What do I say, what do I say?" _Naruto asked himself, trying not to seem like an idiot for just standing around.

"Umm...umm, well I was… umm" stuttered Naruto, looking around randomly.

Sasuke, seeing the boy freaking out, decided to do the only thing that could possibly calm Naruto down.

"Dope, would you calm down." Sasuke said, quieting the other boy.

Just then Naruto felt smooth fingers intertwine with his.

Naruto looked up in a heated blush before slowly down casting his eyes to their paired hands.

"Naruto, if you want to ask about me, how about we hang out after school today, you know, if you don't have any plans." asked Sasuke, pulling Naruto along to the Gym.

"Great! I- I mean, no I don't have plans. Someone needs to show you around town, right?" Said Naruto, trying to get the words out right, and not come off as if anything was weird.

Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes, wondering if the raven was serious. When Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes though, Sasuke didn't look back.

"_Why is he being so nice, I mean we just met? He goes and says he wants to hang out with me and it's his first day? Maybe he is like the others; the people who think I'm stupid and don't know anything. Is he just dragging me along for the fun of it? Why can't people just be honest with me? Why can't they just say what is truly on their mind! If you truly hate me than just say so! Stop hiding! Don't hate me!"_

Not knowing what to do, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

"Naruto what are you doing?" said Sasuke in a bored voice. Sasuke looked down, seeing only blonde hair, Naruto's head resting on his chest. Sasuke's eyes became wide, finally hearing the small sobs of the blonde beneath him, as well as feeling the blonde's tears soaking through his shirt.

"Naru-"

"What are you playing at?" Naruto asked showing his face to a shocked Sasuke before he continued.

"Why are your eyes so distant? Am I that annoying?" Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do I look that foolish to you? People don't just become friendly with each other all the sudden!" yelled Naruto with a hard look.

"I thought you really wanted to be friends, but it was stupid for me to believe that people can become friends so quickly." Whispered Naruto, finally having enough, Naruto dropped his hold on Sasuke.

As Naruto began turning around, he failed to notice the strong arms that wrapped around his waist. Stunned, Naruto stopped and looked up to see Sasuke with a sad and questioning look in his eyes.

"Naruto, are you saying you don't want to be friends? Even though we just met each other, we can't be friends? Because I don't know about you, but I was being completely serious about our… friendship." finished Sasuke in a calming whisper.

"Naruto I don't know what just happened, but what I do know is that if I could, I would still very much like to get to know you more," Said Sasuke wiping the tears that began to form in the blonde's eyes once more, "Please don't leave me." Whispered Sasuke.

Naruto, seeing the truth in his words, gave a nod. Nether boy realizing how close their faces were to each other began to smile softly.

"I'm sorry I miss judged you Sasuke, it's just I've never had anyone want to become friends with me so fast." Naruto whispered, looking away from Sasuke.

"Then how about this, I will make a promise to you, that for as long as you want us to be friends, we will be. But know this, I'm not an easy person to get rid of." said Sasuke with a real smile on his face.

"_Sasuke's smiling again, he really does look a lot better with a smile on his face."_ Thought Naruto happily.

"Deal?" asked Sasuke with a tilt of his head.

"Deal." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sasuke, still with that smile on his face, leaned down and held him close. Naruto, with a slight blush, embraced him back.

"So you said we have gym now right?" asked Sasuke, letting the blonde go.

"Yep!" Naruto responded joyfully.

As they got to the gym they noticed everyone had on their regular clothes and not their uniforms. Naruto ran up to Hinata, with Sasuke close behind, asking why everyone was still in their clothes.

Hinata said, "Oh well you missed the whole class we got like 60 seconds to the bell."

"Wow really?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Yep, but you really didn't miss much, the teacher said tomorrow we are going to be battling with each other."

Hearing that they might have to fight each other tomorrow, Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another.

"You know that if I have to fight you I'm taking you down, right?" Naruto taunted with a smile.

"Please dope, you couldn't even lay a finger on me." Retorted Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well we will just see tomorrow then wont we!" yelled Naruto, getting in Sasuke's face.

"Good Kami! Would you pipe down I can't even hear myself think!" Sasuke yelled back, smirk still present on his face.

After their agreement to fight each other tomorrow, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the gym hour. Later on that day they found each other, and exchanged phone numbers, so they could set a time to hang out.

~after school~

Sasuke made it home after school. After taking off his shoes, he was suddenly smothered by his older brother.

"Itachi! I thought you weren't going to be home!" gasped Sasuke, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Well it turns out I didn't have that much to do, so I came racing home so I could see how your first day went!" Said Itachi cheerfully.

"So how was school? Did you met any new people? Did you make any new friends?" asked Itachi with a questioning gaze.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he proceeded to his room. Without turning around Sasuke could feel the glare he was receiving from the older Uchiha, but Sasuke was too happy about meeting Naruto, to even care about Itachi, and his older brother's bipolarness today.

Sasuke stepped into his room, just to hear his phone go off. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, seeing the screen flash Naruto's name.

"Naruto is texting me already." this made Sasuke even more happy, now they could talk to each other whenever they wanted.

For the next hour, they texted each other back and forth on the phone, finding out what they were going to do for the night. Mid text, Sasuke heard something coming from Itachi's room, quickly deciding to ignore it.

Sasuke knew from past experiences that it was never a good idea to go in Itachi's room, EVER! Especially when you could hear noises coming out of said room.

Sasuke decided that it would probably be a bad idea for Naruto to come over to the house, with Itachi...well, being Itachi.

So Sasuke told Naruto that he would come pick him up at Naruto's own house.

Naruto said it was fine, and to come over at 6:00.

Sasuke looked at his clock, to see what time it is, reading 4:30, he had time to get ready. Just as he was getting ready to go and shower, Sasuke saw Deidara, Itachi's cross dressing boyfriend, come out of Itachi's room with a smile on his face.

"_Well, glad someone's happy."_ Sasuke thought to himself with a smile, continuing on to the bathroom to shower.

After Sasuke was done with his shower, and done getting ready, he jumped in his car, and headed to Naruto's house.

**Done! Well I hope this chapter was alright, the next one is where the fun really begins! See you soon!**


End file.
